Irrelevant Flukes
by Dana Holmes
Summary: Millicent and Pansy have a little bit of fun during History of Magic, and Pansy muses on her relationship with Millicent.


Title: Irrelevant Flukes  
Author: Dragon_of_Venus  
Pairings: Millicent Bulstrode/Pansy Parkinson  
Rating: NC-17  
Word-Count: 1,000  
Master: Here you go.  
Summary: Millicent and Pansy have a little bit of fun during History of Magic, and Pansy muses on her relationship with Millicent.  
Warnings: Cheating.  
Contains: Consensual sex between two eighteen-year-old women, public sexual activity, fingering, references to masturbation.  
Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter and all related characters and settings. I do not in any way profit off of Harry Potter trademarks.  
Author's Note: This is my first ever fem-slash fic! I know that there's room to grow (there always is), so constructive criticism is welcome, of course.

Pansy was just beginning to worry that it was all over when invisible fingers caressed her thigh. She shifted despite herself and shot a wide-eyed glance across the History of Magic classroom to Millicent. Millicent just smirked devilishly, and the hand on her thigh moved to far more personal areas and began to play with the dark curls on Pansy's pussy. The fingers slipped through her robes, her trousers, and her knickers as though they belonged to a ghost, but on her skin they were all too corporeal.

_God_, Pansy loved that girl.

That wasn't something they said very often. Or ever, really. Pansy _was_ dating Draco. _More_ than dating Draco. She'd already picked the Church and named their first-born son. The only thing that could possibly prevent her from exchanging marital vows with Draco Malfoy absolutely no later than next December was one of them dropping dead. Draco was her husband, and the man that she made public and private declarations of love to daily. Millicent was just her fuck buddy whom it would _never_ be appropriate to confess to loving.

Still, she _did_ love her.

The invisible fingers ran teasingly softly over her clitoris, and Pansy struggled to remain perfectly still in her seat as Professor Binns' lecture on Ministry negotiations with Grindelwald faded to less than background noise.

Millicent was a half-blood. Millicent played rough. Millicent was _not_ your stereotypical pretty-girl in the way that Pansy was.

The fingers _rubbed_ Pansy, and she had to let out her moan as a very slow breath.

Millicent had warm, safe arms. Millicent had a round, soft stomach and large, beautiful thighs. Her skin was surprisingly soft. Her hair smelled like lime. She didn't know her real father (and didn't care to, because she _did_ know that he was a muggle) and she didn't get along with her mother and step-father. She loved cats almost as much as Pansy did, she laughed at all of Pansy's jokes, and she was the only girl in Slytherin who ever asked Pansy what was wrong when Pansy cried.

She was _also_ the only person in Slytherin who ever tied Pansy to her bed and carefully, slowly, _thoroughly_ fucked Pansy until she'd soaked the sheets and orgasmed at least twice. That part seemed especially relevant as another finger came out of nowhere and buried itself inside of her in a rush of pain. Pansy bit down on her lips and glared playfully at Millicent. The original hand continued to go to town on her clitoris, bringing her closer, closer, closer...

It was perhaps getting to be something of a problem. _Millicent_ was the only reason that Pansy still had a healthy sexual relationship with Draco. It was done thing that Pansy would have sex with Millicent on the morning of her wedding, because she couldn't imagine going off to her own honey moon _without_ a good-bye orgasm from Millicent. It wasn't even as though she really wanted to be with Millicent; It was entirely possible for her to run off and marry Millicent instead. She'd chosen not to. She _really_ wanted to be with Draco. She just also _really_ wanted to fuck Millicent. She wanted Draco's name, she wanted Draco's money, and she wanted Draco's children. She wanted romantic dinners with Draco. She wanted to spend every Christmas for the rest of her life with Draco and his parents. She wanted to grow old with Draco and when she died she wanted to be buried beneath a Malfoy gravestone next to Draco.

She just wanted Millicent's sex.

Pansy allowed herself to buck slightly, and it made absolutely no difference. No movement would get her any further away from the invisible hand.

The finger in her cunt vanished, and the finger on her clitoris dipped down for a moment and lubed itself up with Pansy's own fluids before returning to it's task with twice the speed. Pansy wiggled her toes and clutched at her desk to keep herself from moving as her body tried to arch with pleasure and her legs shook with twinges of happiness beyond her control. The second 'hand' returned, but this time the invisible object that shoved itself into her cunt was much too large to be a finger.

After all, they'd only _began_ this relationship because Pansy had confided to Millicent one night that she didn't seem to be much good at masturbating, and Millicent had offered to teacher her a few tricks. This whole relationship had _never_ been about _anything_ but pleasure. It was an irrelevant fluke that Pansy had grown to love Millicent as a woman as well as enjoy her as a fuck-buddy.

The fingers on her clitoris sped up and the appendage in her cunt pushed in and out in time rhythm with the strokes on her clitoris. Pansy grit her teeth.

_Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuuuuuuuuu_

She managed not to make a sound as a thousand tiny shudders rippled through her body. Pansy had never been very good at keeping her eyes open during orgasms, so she had to wait until it passed to glance around the room and insure that no one but Millicent had noticed. Millicent released whatever spell she'd had on Pansy, leaving Pansy sitting limply in her seat with no evidence of the whole event but her wet knickers. She'd have to change them at lunch.

She smiled. _Good God._ At lunch the day before, she'd asked Millicent to try a few spells out on her during History class. Millicent had agreed, but when more than half of the class had gone by without Pansy feeling anything, Pansy had nearly assumed that Millicent had lost the nerve to do it. Even when Millicent _started_, Pansy never would have dreamed that Millicent would actually have the nerve to take Pansy all the way to the edge and over it. What if someone had _seen_?

God, she loved that girl.

Millicent slipped out of the room without a word to Pansy.


End file.
